


Constructive Criticism?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a set of fics that I did to help work through some Writer's Block and to see if I could branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Ideas taken from a prompt meme that was going around tumblr a few months ago.  Followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Shay: cookies</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive Criticism?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"You’re doing that wrong."

Scott looks up from where he’s frosting his first cookie, “What?”  He looks down at the sugar bunny, “How do you frost cookies wrong?”

Allison points with her whisk, “Like that.”

Scott frowns, “But, you said to make them cute.”  He turns the cookie so Allison can see it, “I’m giving him a frosting mustache.  Like mine, see?”  Scott puts the cookie up next to his face and smiles.

Allison rolls her eyes, “You’re an idiot.”

Scott pouts, “I thought it was a good idea.”

"Yeah, well," Allison sighs, "just goes to show you what happens when you think."

"Hey!"  Scott frowns, "Rude."

Allison leans across the kitchen island and kisses his cheek, “Awww, I’m sorry.”  She smiles, “You have four dozen more of those to frost.  I’d get cracking, mister.”

Scott looks at the cooling trays and whines, “I should have let Stiles convince me to say no.”

Allison smirks, “As if you could say no to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
